The present invention relates to an assembly of components forming a circuit such as a motor drive circuit, and more specifically to a motor (drive) unit or motor control unit.
A published Japanese patent application Pub. No. 2003-309384 (corresponding to US 2003/206392 A1) shows an electric power steering system including a motor for producing a steering assist torque for a vehicle, a drive circuit for driving the motor and a control circuit for controlling the drive circuit. In this system, a plurality of switching devices are mounted on an inclined surface of a housing and fixed one by one by screw fasteners.